


Shared Musics

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is a music lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Musics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SporkyRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporkyRat/gifts).



Christine sat listening to the beautiful sound of Nyota singing in the rec room. She was entranced by the warmth and longing that Nyota could put into her music, with or without Spock accompanying her. When Nyota finished, Christine applauded and waved her over to come sit with her, smiling the whole while.

"I don't know how you do it," she told her friend, as Kevin Riley took the forefront with a saucy ancestral song done in spoken verse.

"Do what, Christine?"

"Pull all the emotions out of us with your voice like that!"

Nyota leaned in and patted her hand. "It's just an expression of love. I love my crew, and I love music." She smiled. "Just like you have that healing touch in medical. It's all about loving what you do for people who matter to you.

That was food for thought, and Christine's eyes flicked over Spock, knowing he had an ability to move the crew to tears with his ethereal playing. Nyota noted it, and made a small laugh.

"Some of us have to show it in ways they can disclaim," she said, winking at Christine when the medic looked at her.

"He would, wouldn't he?"


End file.
